Potential customers of new ultra-high speed scanning systems have communicated a clear need for low unit cost given the anticipated quantity of devices needed for world-wide counter-terrorism efforts. A limiting factor in the practical and economical implementation of prior art ultra high speed (million RPM class) scanning systems is an assembly method for the most sensitive components that provides the necessary tolerance and precision required for high speed, high fidelity measurements, and production rates and efficiencies needed for low cost. This invention presents a viable method for efficient and economical manufacture of prior art ultra high speed scanning heads, which are the critical component of the prior art ultra high speed scanning system.
While the magnitude of scanning and therefore assembly precision is established by the highest speed scanning heads, this method and means is readily adaptable to lower speed scanning heads.